When the Author Wonders
by ginny411
Summary: When Watson asks his fans about there thoughts he not only recives emails and questions, but an unexpected guest or two. Who thought two girls could be so hard to keep out of trouble?
1. Chapter 1

Watson stared at his computer screen, eyes glazing over.

"Watson, are you alright?" asked Holmes looking up.

"Mhm." He replied continuing to stare at his screen deep in thought.

"Then what are you doing? I don't see anything on the screen but a blank piece of paper."

"Well, I was just about to write a story when I started to wonder what other people thought about us. I mean, I get fan mail all the time saying things like, '_I wish I could do that' _and _'what amazing writing skills you have.' _ And blah blah blah. But I wonder what they actually think about what they want to really say about us."

"Well ask them." Sniffed Sherlock who didn't practically care.

"Alright I will."

Turning to his screen he began to type furiously.

**A/N: All right you heard the man XD. What do you really think about Holmes and Watson and (if you wanted to) if you could say anything to them, what would it be? I would _love _to get funny one's as much as serious ones. The next chapter will be their responses to what _you_ wrote the adoring fans. Don't forget to ask questions too.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Watson," Holmes called from the living room. "You got your first email. It's from- OWCH!"

Watson shoved Holmes out of the computer chair and started to read the email.

As Holmes swore and got off the floor Watson read:

Dear Sherlock and Watson,

Sherlock-You're absolutely brilliant. I know John's already exhausted every adjective in the English language on you and your intellectual prowess, and that Irene has already claimed that she would have you and all that, but honestly you are just brilliant. I think it's because you're amazingly complex and conflicted. You're such a dick, but so lovable at the same time. You're interesting, unlike the majority of people, who are just downright boring and can only get caught up in themselves and talking about a few other people. You get caught up in a case, a problem, and that's just extremely admirable and different.

John-You have such a charming way about you. Girls seem to keep going on about how you're like a ball of fluff, but really, you're not. You're patience absolutely astounds me, and it's something I only wish I could acquire as well. You keep up with Sherlock to an extent and I think that's great. Well, not exactly "keep up" because he does frequently go a mile a minute but you get his ideas and you work hard alongside him. And you don't abandon him. Seriously, I'd want to have a friend like you, because I know I could always count on you to be straightforward and honest. And you are straightforward and honest. People don't seem to notice that because of Sherlock's absurd need to be so obnoxiously blunt at sometimes but you never hold back your thoughts, at least it appears so. Course, I'd never want to date you because... well, you know. Being a lady's man isn't bad though, don't you ever forget it!

Both of you are marvelously interesting people. I think that's about the greatest compliment I can give you two. You two are just so fascinating to observe, you're like nobody else.

Signed, ************ ******* (A/N: Not sure if people want names out)

For a minute, Watson was speechless. Partly because of the complements and inspiration and then partly because they could have found ANYTHING good about Holmes other than his cleverness.

Holmes broke the silence eventally.

"Well, I can see what she means about not wanting to date you."

"HOLMES!" growled Watson. "There's more to this letter then _that_!"

Holmes held up his hand before Watson could go on.

"I don't want a speech Watson. I could go back to school for that. I understand what they is saying perfectly."

"Then what are they trying to tell us?" Watson demanded.

"That they reeeeally don't want to go out with you. Oh, and you're a ladies man."

"Holmes!" Watson cried as Sherlock ran from the room.

_**A/N: Ok, so yes I printed the original letters. BUT I needed to MAKE THEM LOOK LIKE LETTERS so I threw in dear and sensually (Please let me have spelled it right) all the works. LOVE YOU GUYS KEEP WRITING OR ELSE MY FLYING PIGS OF DOOM WILL EAT YOU :O Btw, awww the letter on this one… soooo sweet**_


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm bored." Announced Holmes who had just walked into the doorway.

"If you're not doing anything useful, check my email." Watson said from his writing desk. "I'm quite busy. Remember the passwords 'SHERlockISaNITwit'."

"No it's not!" snorted Holmes. "It's WatsonISaWAULRUS."

"Just check it." Sighed Watson.

Holmes fell into the computer chair and logged onto Watson's email. After making sure he made the keyboard as sticky as possible, deleting all the emails from Watson's editor, and rewriting several others, Holmes opened up an email from a fan.

"Watson you've got another email from a fan." He said dully.

Jumping out of the chair just in time as Watson barreled into the room to look.

"Bloody hell Watson, you'd think you never get an email."

But Watson was too interested in the new email to care.

_Dear Sherlock and Watson;_

_Sherlock-...I can't tell whether to admire you or be creeped out by your...ah...'gifts' in deduction. Ah...I'll get back to you on that._

_John-I admire your work as an author. As a bit of a writer myself, I find your works what I strive to make mine. Don't let Sherlock best you at everything, because everyone has talents. I have yet to read one of Sherlock's works, but in all honesty, you are one of my favorite authors. If I were to (heaven forbid!) criticize your works, I would point out how you seem to romanticize what happened. In the words of Sherlock in the beginning of 'The Sign of Four', regarding 'A Study in Scarlet': "You have attempted to tinge it with romanticism..." Don't be discouraged. You have an amazing writing voice, and it is of a great honor for me to have the privilege of reading your works. I would also be inclined to believe that you have a large heart. Metaphorically speaking, of course. There is nothing wrong with that, in fact I find it admirable! Your writing, like many others, has found a way to melt my stone-cold heart. It is amusing to me... women aren't usually the ones with hearts like stone, yet here I am, comparing my female heart to stone! Ah, well, life has shown me that the norm is not always correct. I'm getting off topic here...so, I would like to end by saying: Keep up the good work!_

_Sherlock-I've decided that I will admire your creepy ability._

_Thank you both for giving me the opportunity to write to you,_

_~**** ********_

_PS: I heard that Watson's large heart draws many women to him. I am one of them. Watson, you are amazing!_

Holmes, who had been reading over Watson's shoulder snorted.

"Creepy? How is my gift of deduction creepy?"

"I don't know Holmes most people don't usually care if I've been walking through mud or not and where I ate lunch."

"Well, I'm glad she agreed that you need to make all your stories based on fact and not opinion."

Watson raised an eye-brow. "She didn't say that. I think she was simply stating that I should back off a bit but opinions I can still use."

"I disagree with most of them anyway." sighed Holmes.

"Hmph." Said Mrs. Hudson who had been collecting the laundry. "I already read that email and I agree that Watson has a way with women. How do you think I agreed to let you rent here Mr. Holmes? Dr. Watson convinced me he'd keep you in line."

As Holmes and Mrs. Hudson had their usual squabbles, Watson noticed something.

"Holmes, where are all my emails?"

"Um, I don't know."

"Holmes… Ew, what is this on the keyboard? Is this _jelly_?"

"Oh, I just remembered. I have to go tell Lestrade something got to go."

_**A/N: yes reflekshun, flying pigs of doom. NUM, NUM, NUM! They eatted you. :P LOL thank you Irene Holmes for your amazing. ^_^ I've been a lazy butt for awhile BUT I WILL WRITE MOOOORE! (after I eat some toast, and maybe play my x-box,) LMAO joking. KEEP WRITING OR THE PIGS WILL EAT MORE OF YOU ALL!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Watson nearly died when he read his editors responding email.

"Holmes!" he cried. "What have you done?"

"I ,sir, have done nothing." Sherlock sniffed.

"Oh sure. Like the computer just decided the word 'is' is now purple dancing giraffe?" Watson fumed. "How am I supposed to support both of us if you keep messing everything up for me?"

"You are not supporting both of us!" retorted Holmes.

"Oh yes I am. When's the last time you had a case?"

"Um, well, look at the time. I'll ask Mrs. Hudson to bring up lunch."

Suddenly Watson's computer screen pinged and a message popped up announcing he had a new email. Opening it up he read:

_Dear SH and JW;_

_I realize that I have already written to you, but I feel that one letter_

_Cannot suffice. Please excuse the next paragraph as I go on and on about_

_things that I've been thinking about, as I try to add a bit of humor to the_

_dull, serious letters that have been written:_

_I'm not as random as you-I salad. That's one of my favorite quotes. I also_

_like just being random. If you want a funny conversation, I'm the girl. I have_

_had RPs with friends of mine in which I abduct characters and my friend drives_

_us cross America. I like pie. I burst out in song randomly. I sing the song_

_that never ends until someone hurts me._

_Okay, random fun over…I wonder if the aftermath of 'The Adventure of the_

_Dying Detective' involved Watson nearly strangling Holmes…_

_Oh, and Watson? Holmes deleted several e-mails, made the keyboard as sticky as_

_possible, AND re-wrote some of your e-mails. Just thought I'd let you know._

_If Holmes calls me a tattle-tale, punch him for me. Hard._

_The other day I bruised a guy's arm… Me, a fifteen-year-old girl!_

_If you do hit Holmes, give him a bruise._

_Thank you,_

_~**** ********, reader and officially random girl_

Watson nearly pulled out his mustache.

"Holmes?" he asked as casualty. "The message is written about you."

"Really?" Holmes asked walking back into the computer room.

"Would you like to see it?"

"Of course!" Holmes walked over and stood beside Watson.

Watson punched Holmes as hard as he could sending him reeling back with surprise and pain.

"Watson!" he cried holding his face. "What on earth was that for?"

"I have evidence Holmes!" Watson declared stuffing the email under his now broken nose.

Holmes eyes narrowed. "How could she have known if she wasn't even her? Is she stalking us?"

"How should I know? And by the way, what's an RPs?"

"Role playing." He answered. "Hey wait a second! She said to punch me if I called her a tattle tale not because you read the email."

"Oh, of course." Said Watson punching Sherlock in the chest.

"AH!" he wheezed for all the air had gone. "What…why?"

"You just called her a tattle tale."

Holmes began saying the nastiest stuff he could think of as he lay on the ground trying to stop all the pain.

Watson looked back at his screen and began typing out a reply which he labeled, '_To all my fans'_.

_Dear Fans,_

_'The Adventure of the Dying Detective' was one of the worst cases that I had worried about Holmes in, even more than Holmes' stunt about the fake water-fall death. This is because there was or at least I thought) a possibility that he would die right in front of me. In the end I was too relieved until much later to chew Holmes out for such a stunt. My mustache must have gone snow white from worry. I did want to strangle him but I believed that getting Holmes some food was more important in the long run._

_I know it has been of interest and a repeating question of what exactly happened after I was happily reunited with Sherlock Holmes in 'The Adventure of the Empty House'. So, instead of just telling one person I shall tell you all._

_As long as we had been apart and not seeing each other a day in-between, Holmes and I picked up almost right where we were before. Holmes had sent the news a letter claiming he was still alive and I sent my publisher the whole story about meeting him again. The public went wild and mail by the sack full came rolling in. The next month I eagerly listened to Holmes' full account of where he had gone, what he had seen, and what he had done. I would describe each and everything if only I could find my journal where I wrote all the notes in. _

_~Dr. Watson, hoping I've answered all your questions and waiting to answer more._

Watson hit the send button then leaned back in his chair feeling pleased.

"Watson, you're going to rue this!" moaned Holmes from the floor.

"Oh please. You've suffered worst." He was satisfied to see a black eye and a bruise forming on his chest.

_**A/N: I'm so happy that people are even REWRITING IN! Please please PLEASE keep questions rolling in. It's amazing to see what other people have been wondering even when I'm not. Where would I be without you guys?**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Watson can I check your email?" Holmes asked from the couch. He had become seriously bored with his violin, his chemistry set, and even his cocaine needle.

"No Holmes. I don't trust you after that last stunt you pulled."

Holmes sunk in his seat pouting like a little school child. "Come on Watson I promise I won't mess anything up again. Please I'm bored."

Watson stuck his head into the living room. Holmes was startled to see his friend wearing an apron and oven mitts.

"Fine Holmes, you may look. Yes, before you ask, I am wearing this. As you realize today is Mrs. Hudson's birthday. I'm cooking her favorite breakfast this morning and don't forget that were also going to clean the house for her. Holmes don't groan, it's not the end of the world."

"It is to me."

Holmes jumped off the couch and onto the computer. He scrolled through all of Watson's messages, most of which he thought to be junk. Then, out of nowhere the computer pinged so loudly it made Holmes jump.

"Read me the email Holmes." Watson called over the sound of cooking food.

Holmes glared through the wall at Watson and read loudly enough to wake the neighbors up:

_Dear SH and JW;_

Hello. Again. Watson, thank you for hurting Holmes for me. That made my day so much better.

Holmes- I dare you to find the end of Pi! Here's a start: 3.1415...

That should keep him busy. Oh, and if I was stalking you, Holmes would be dead or hospitalized. I have people who stalk you, while I stay in America. I just made you a little more uncomfortable.

FOOD GAME! Rules: state a food that starts with the last letter I say. I win, Watson beats up Holmes. Either of you win, Mrs. Hudson beats up Holmes. It's win-win, for me. Ready? Plum!

3

Me!

Watson came out of the kitchen and re-read the whole email for himself.

"She is creepy." Stated Holmes. "And an American at that. Why are almost all Americans creepy?"

"Actually, I want to talk to her spies." Said Watson. "Maybe I'd know where you hide all my underwear then."

"Hmm, when she said last letter does she really mean last letter like the 'm' in the word 'plum'?" asked Holmes.

"I think so. Either way you're still going to lose."

"Pssh, she cheats. I do not except the terms. But I will take on the pie challenge." Declared Holmes.

"That's pretty stupid Holmes." Watson said. "I mean, it goes on forever and not even a super computer could figure it out."

"Too bad." Said Holmes. "Here it is."

(HURRY UP AND SKIP THIS IF YOU DON"T WANNA GET BORED WITH Holmes TRYING TO BE SMART)

".

.

"Holmes." Watson finally said. "Stop. I'm pretty sure nobody cares."

Holmes panted for breath before passing out.

Watson sniggered. "Idiot."

_**A/N: children, that is 1,000,000,000 (1 million I hope I have enough 0's) numbers in pie and there are still more. I will not bore you anylonger with it. FWI that took 353 pages of word to write out. Oh, yea, ik you can't see it CAUSE FANFICTION IS MEAN, or it didn't want it.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Holmes was playing with his paddle ball, staring up at the ceiling, and doing his second thing he did best.

"Watson I'm bored." He complained for the umpteenth time. "Amuse me."

"Amuse yourself lazy." I retorted. "I'm busy. Seriously, where are all my clothes? This is the third time I've had to wear this shirt Holmes."

"Disgusting." Said Holmes wrinkling his nose. "You could have stripped, waited in the bathroom and waited for Mrs. Hudson to clean it."

"Holmes, I know you took them I just want them back." I said ignoring his suggestion.

"I did not!" then he rambled, "Why do you always blame me for everything around here? The dogs asleep and you think it's dead because I might have done something to it, Mrs. Hudson losses your clothes and you point at me…"

I tuned out his voice which was easy, and started looking through my emails. _Junk, junk, junk, flag, junk, prank from Sherlock, junk, oh!_

My eyes feel on an email and I had to laugh.

"Holmes, shut up and come look at this. I think we have a pen pal now."

Holmes stopped talking and looked up curiously. "Who?"

"Come look."

A dark shadow crossed his face. "It wouldn't be that girl…would it?"

"Holmes just look!"

"Fine."

The email was short and read:

_Hey;_

_It means you would start with a word that starts with 'm', Holmes…just stop. Read a book or something._

_Tell Mrs. Hudson I say happy birthday!_

_Wow…I really need to stop…this is my fourth e-mail to you…Hm…_

_Oh, and my spies say that Watson's underwear is under Holmes' bed, in pages of books, and in the…EW…HOLMES PUTS WATSON'S UNDERWEAR IN THE FLOUR!_

_Disgusting, Holmes._

Watson spun round and glared evilly at a guilty looking Holmes.

"Get my underwear…NOW!"

"Fine general sir." He grumbled and walked out of the room.

"And my other clothes too if you please!" I barked.

Twenty minutes later Holmes walked out with all of my missing clothes. Every single inch was covered in flour.

"Holmes, what have you done?" I cried.

"It's just flour it'll wash out."

"That's not my point." I looked at the white, powdered stack in his arms.

"I'll get Mrs. Hudson to clean it, don't worry."

"Oh no you won't!" Mrs. Hudson cried. "You made that mess and you'll clean it up. If you try to resist I will take all of your clothes while you sleep and burn them in the stove."

"Oh, Mrs. Hudson, the girl in the email wishes you a happy birthday." I said before she left.

"That was very sweet of her; make sure you send my thanks to her."

Holmes gapped after her as she marched away.

"Oh, Holmes, if you ever get bored again, do what she says and read a book."

"Ha ha, very funny." He glanced at the email again. "Mango. Happy lady?"

_**A/N: This chapter ends with Holmes up to his elbows in soapy water as Mrs. Hudson gets a day off. :D YAY! Write a comment if you like Mrs. Hudson. It's right below. MOVE THE MOUSE, MOVE IT PEOPLE!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Watson's bull pup whined and scratched at the bathroom door.

"What's wrong boy?" asked Watson picking the dog up. Then he remembered he had trained the dog to go on special dog bathroom pads ("pee pee" pads for short) and he had left them on the bathroom floor.

"Holmes get out of the bathroom, for god's sakes the dog needs to go before- oh, Ew, Gladstone!"

Watson held the dog away from him as it had just peed all down his front.

Holmes walked out of the bathroom and snickered. "Oops, sorry Watson."

Watson scowled and pushed the dog on Holmes. "I'm going to change don't touch anything."

"Oh, look, toooouch!" Holmes jumped up and down poking the nearest walls.

"Childish Holmes, really childish." He mumbled as he walked down the hall to his room.

"Serves u right." Holmes muttered under his breath. He still hadn't forgotten the flour episode.

Holmes waited a few minutes before deciding to read Watson's emails as the snoop he was. Walking across the hall he flung himself into the computer chair, pulled the computer towards him, and started reading.

"Yo, Watson, you have a email from the she devil."

"She devil? If you mean my editor… Oh, wait that nice girl that wished Mrs. Hudson happy birthday?" Watson walked back into the room with a fresh set of clothes on and a clean dog in his arms.

"Yes _her._"

"Well, read it out."

"Hey!

Yes! I get to be your pen pal, I get to be your pen pal! XD now... ORANGE! Your turn!

By the way, I was discussing you guys with my sister, and I said: "Holmes may be 'smart' but Watson is definitely hotter! especially in a skimpy bathing suit!" then I started giggling like mad at the mental image and was blushing while my little sis chased me and hit me. Yeah.

~Random insane fangirl/pen pal, out!"

Holmes looked disgusted. "_Skimpy bathing suit?"_

Once while in college we learned about a certain type of righting called _manga. _The picture of characters would have exaggerated looks on their face. I must have looked like that with huge eyes, lots of blush, and mouth on the floor.

"Um… Welll, um…"

"Well, that was the most disturbing image I've ever heard of in my inter life…" said Holmes.

I hastily changed the subject my face still glowing red. "So, what fruit or whatever are you going to send back?"

"Hmm, Entawak." He sniffed. "Look it up it's a real fruit."

"I'm sure it is."

Just then Mrs. Hudson walked in with a small plate of cookies.

"Here you are Mr. Holmes." She said handing them to a surprised Holmes.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson. What is the occasion?"

"Well I felt bad about making you clean all the laundry so I thought this would help make it up."

Several minutes later all the cookies were gone.

"Wonderful Mrs. Hudson." He said happily handing back the plate.

"Were they?" she asked. "I baked them with the flour you used to roll Dr. Watson dirty underwear in."

Holmes ran to the bathroom to barf them up and wash out his mouth while me and Mrs. Hudson roared with laughter.

_**A/N: hee hee hee! :D GO MRS. HUDSON! ^-^ she is the perfect land lady.**_


	8. Chapter 8

"No." sniffed Holmes.

"Mr. Holmes please! You're so skinny if you don't anything you're going to knell over and die!"

"No Mrs. Hudson." Holmes snapped from his science table. "I don't trust any food I don't make myself anymore."

Mrs. Hudson laughed. "Can't you get over that? Fine, make your own food then."

Watson looked up from his computer. "Holmes, it's not contaminated. I already ate some."

Holmes seemed to think it over. "Fine… but I swear if there's anything in this I'll force feed it to you."

"That's alright. I quite like Mrs. Hudson's stews."

"I give up."

"By the way, the girl's responding."

"SHIFT!" Holmes cried knocking Watson out of the computer chair.

"Hey!"

Holmes payed no attention to his friend as he read the email.

_Hey, again!_

_Kiwi!_

_So…I got Watson to blush…YES! …Sorry. I keep imagining Watson after_

_leaving the army. As a cabana boy (basically a tan, muscular butler on the_

_beach in a bathing suit). ~Cue insane giggles~ Okay, I'll stop. Mrs. Hudson_

_was AMAZING putting that flour in Holmes' cookies! I laughed so hard!_

_Watson, you know what Manga is? Sweet! I love Manga! Anyway…HOLMES, I AM NOT_

_A SHE DEVIL!_

_So…yeah…bye._

_~YAY ME! _

Holmes winced. "Ugh, nasty pictures again…"

Watson rolled his eyes. "Google cabana boy. I want to actually see what she's been thinking."

"Here we… UGH!" O_O

Watson looked over his shoulder and felt his mouth fall open. "What is this? They look like a ripped out ken doll!"

"That is definitely not how you look Watson. When I first saw you, you where tan, not overly in complete shape, and tired."

"Shut up." I said. "Maybe you should stop calling her a she devil. You know her spy's are still around right?"

"Whatever! There are no spy's as far as I'm concerned. She probably made that up. She is a she devil. She's evil and doesn't even play fair! Ita palm by the way. It's a fruit."

Just at that moment several men came jumping from the windows and the doors.

Holmes and I looked up suddenly quite startled.

"Holmes. You hurt!" said the first of the men. He had on a ninja outfit.

"What? Who are you?" He demanded.

All the men (3 I counted) jumped on Holmes and started beating him to a pulp. I ran over to try to help but they disappeared as quickly as they had come.

"You doubt the spy's or ninjas, or whatever now Holmes?" I asked patching him up.

"Hmph. I don't care… Americans are creepy and violent the whole lot of them."

I laughed. "I actually like them now."

_**A/N: so, yea this one was kind of all over the place. I was suspended from school recently and I'm still mad over that because it was all this kid's fault for threatening me. Look, self-defense. Hee-hee I left him with a bruised ego and a swollen nose though XD**_


	9. Chapter 9

"_What?" _hissed Holmes holding onto the arm rests of his chair?

I sighed and repeated the email.

_Hi!_

_I should have warned you, Jentique, Godric, and Lukas were wanting to beat Holmes up. Don't worry. I rewarded them. Aww...thanks Watson! I AM awesome!_

_Macaroon! Anyway…I'm a fifteen year old with a dirty mind. It's spring break. Maybe I'll visit._

_BAI!_

"Never! If she comes anywhere NEAR our flat I shall shoot her or call the police. Either way that crazy American… dirty minded teen is not coming near me!"

I chuckled. "You're scared of a teenager?"

"Well, not her really, just her ideas of how to hurt me. For god's sake she _rewarded _those darn men for attacking me."

"I would have too. Look, why don't you just look up another fruit or something?"

Holmes mumbled something unintelligent and pulled up a search engine.

Just then we heard a knock at the door. I looked up from my work and waited for Mrs. Hudson to walk upstairs and tell us who it was. Instead I heard a squeal and welcoming words from the kind land lady. Not even a minute later we heard footsteps running up the stairs and the door flew open.

Holmes and I stared as a young teen girl stood in the doorway gapping at us. She had her hair up in a pony tail, jeans with a tear in one knee, converses, and a tee that had the words 'Free hugs' on it. She squealed and ran at me.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I finally get to really talk to you! I love your stories! How on earth do you live with Holmes when he treats you so harshly, how do you…"

"Slow down!" I cried and jumped back but not before she hugged me.

"Hey, I'm Rose!" she said cheerfully.

"YOU!" cried Holmes. He jumped up and ran to the phone.

I stopped him before he could dial 911. "Holmes, Mrs. Hudson let her in. You can't press any charges so don't even try."

Rose laughed. "Don't worry I didn't bring my ninja's with me."

"Ninja's or not I want you to leave this instant. You are a danger to my health." He sniffed. "And your ninja's are in jail, I tracked them down and had them arrested under aggravated assault."

"Aww…" she said disappointedly. "I really liked them. Oh well, I can always break them out."

"Break… What are you?"

"A girl."

"Naw."

"Sherry."

"What?"

"Sherry Temple."

"Excuse me?"

I decided to step in before anything happened. "Anyways how is your break going?"

Her eyes sparkled. "Great! I still think of cabana boy!" she giggled insanely.

I felt my face go red and I started to stammer.

"Well… um… that's kind of… um…"

"Macaroon!" she shot at Holmes.

"Nutmeg." He said.

"Gooseberry."

"Yali pears."

"Sweet cherry."

I sighed and sat down at the table. I predicted this would go on for quite a long time.

After about half an hour with the fruit war and a quick nap, Rose turned around and asked me a question that made me chock.

"You mind if I hang here until the end of spring vacation?"

_**A/N: Ok, 1: I didn't know what she looked like. If you have short hair, yeeeah, idk. 2: I don't know what you would actually do in a situation like this so I basically tried to determine your personality through the "emails". 3: If I need to change something PM me and I'll fix the chapter up to your liking? ^-^ Hope I got everything right or at least close. **_


	10. Chapter 10

"Holmes?" asked Rose. She looked under the couch and laughed. "What are you doing under there?"

"Hiding from you." He said.

"Oh come on. I'm not that bad."

"Yes you are." He snapped. "And I'm not coming out until you leave."

"Then you're going to be under there for awhile." She sighed. "Please come out?" She tried the puppy face on him.

"Hmm… Fine." He came out from under the couch and promptly was attacked with silly string from all angles.

"April Fool's!" she cried happily.

"AH!" Sherlock cried and dove back under the couch. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!"

"No, you shouldn't have." She said grinning from ear to ear.

She shifted her new shirt around. Watson had been kind enough to take her shopping a few days before for some clothes to keep her going. That included all the most brilliant and baggy shirts, jeans, etc. At the moment her glasses were resting on top of her light brown/brown hair and she was quite content with her afternoon activities. This was mostly terrorizing Holmes.

She for the most part had dumped water on him to wake him up, tripped him down the stairs (accident but funny all the same) used the dirty flour to make his breakfast, drawn a mustache and beard on him while he took a nap, died his underwear pink, making a fake call to a party stripper to come to the house and perform for him, and silly string cannons. She was very pleased of how her vacation had gone so far.

Watson walked in carrying some bags under his arms. He laughed.

"What now?"

"Silly string."

"Nice." He put the bags on the table. "Here, come look what I got you."

Rose looked into the bags and cheered. A DSi and about a billon games sat in one bag (including sonic games) a laptop in another. One had about all the crazy hats and socks and pins and anything else you could ever want. The last had a wii and an Xbox 360 games included. Watson smiled and placed a few books on the table for whenever she got bored with the technology.

"Omg thank you thank you!" she said. Then she looked at him. "How much did this cost you?"

"Enough but it's worth it. I quite like you and it's nice to have someone else around besides Holmes."

"But…"

"No, you will keep them. Consider them as gifts. At least as a reward for all the things you did for me while you emailed us."

"Wow! Jeez, you're a really awesome guy!"

"Thank you."

Holmes glared from under the couch. He was keeping quiet but disapproved of how _their _money was being spent on some she devil for beating the hell out of him.

Just then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" cried Rose and she ran to answer the door.

"Watson." Hissed Holmes. "Why?"

"Because Holmes."

Before Holmes could start rattling on and complaining there came a high pitched squealing from down stairs. The two men looked at each other then walked outside and looked down at the bottom floor.

Rose and another girl were jumping up and down screaming and hugging each other.

"I can't believe you're here!" Rose cried.

"Well, I'm not letting you have all the fun." The other girl said grinning.

The girl looked slightly like Rose. Same hair, same colored eyes. She had slightly the same shaped face as well but other than that nothing physical like. Though, the style of clothing seemed consistent.

"Who's that?" Watson called down.

Rose looked up eyes sparkling. "This is my sister! Klaine!"

"There's ANOTHER!" cried Holmes mouth falling open in horror.

"Yep." Klaine grinned up at him. "So you're the guy I get to torture?"

"No!" Holmes ran and dove into his little hiding space.

Both girls looked at each other and giggled. They seemed to agree silently about something. They ran up the stairs and into the sitting room. Dragging Holmes out from under the couch the tied him up to his chair.

"Let me go!"

"Not until you get a little make over." Klaine said cheerfully. She pulled out a bag full of make-up.

"But… That's girl's make-up!"

"Oh, I know that." She pulled out some lip-stick. "What color do you think we should use?"

_**A/N: Hee hee. Holmes soon looked like a Barbie doll because not only did they but eyeliner, eye shadow, lip-stick, etc, they died his hair blond (permanent) and put him in a dress XD if you can image that it's really funny. Ok you two sense you've both read the story. Tell me, would you like to go on a case? Might as well have some fun with it while your breaks on right? FYI I won't be posting for like, a week because we're (family) is going to my grandparents house and I'm not allowed to bring my computer. AAAAHHHHHH! I'll go crazy x_x. But I can take my phone, thousand books, mp3's, and about anything else. How does THAT work? (I know this wasn't posted on April 1st but sense I'm not going to be able to use my computer tommorow might as well put it on now right?)**_


	11. Chapter 11

"I want to go on a case Holmes." Begged Rose

"No." he said stubbornly. "You'll just get in the way."

"Please?" Klaine tried the puppy face on him.

"No, it's not going to work this time." he snapped hiding his face behind his paper.

"Why not?" Rose stomped her foot.

Watson tried to help. "Holmes, you can't keep these girls locked up in the house all the time. They're bored and it would be an exciting experience for them."

Both girls looked hopefully at Holmes.

A vain popped out near his temple. He glared at all three of them. Through clenched teeth he said "Fine then but if one thing happens to ruin my plans then there going to be stuck in their rooms for however long they want to stay here!"

Rose and Klaine cheered and ran to get there Gir and Domo jackets from the guest room.

Watson sighed. "Holmes don't try to kill them while there with you."

"Even if I do, I'll just make it look like an accident."

"Holmes!"

"Joking."

Both girls couldn't wait to see the murdered man.

"How'd he die?"

"Stabbed."

"How many times?" Rose asked. "Was he stabbed 37 times in the chest by a llama named Carl who ate the dead guy's hands?"

"What? NO! As far as I know there weren't any llamas named Carl. He was stabbed 3 times."

"How much blood is there going to be?"

"Please, stop asking questions. You'll see enough when you get there."

Rose and Klaine ran out and into the house.

"Don't touch anything!" called Holmes. He sighed and followed them after them.

When he entered the room he was satisfied to see both girls white faced staring in horror at the body. Rose face was slightly green and she was holding her stomach and Klaine just turned and looked in the other direction.

"Ugh…" Rose walked out of the room and stood outside.

"So girls, do you want to stay on the case still?" he asked hoping this had sickened them into leaving.

"Yes!" Klaine said. "We're not going to leave because a few stab wounds!"

"Alright, but I'm going to start looking around now. Don't. Touch. Anything. Don't. Take. Anything." He growled and started looking around the room.

Rose who had gotten over the site became bored not doing anything picked up a piece of paper. She read:

_Randy,_

_Meet me at our usual corner. Don't bring Sam with you. _

_V. _

"Holmes?" she asked holding the paper up.

"Not now." He said.

"But-"

"_Not now!"_

Rose huffed and stuffed the paper in her pocket. It didn't matter if he got this or not.

_**A/N: I thought you weren't supposed to touch anything. AND YAAAAAAAAAAY LLAMAS WITH HATS XD**_


	12. Chapter 12

Holmes threw a couple of dresses at Rose and Klaine.

"What are these for?" Rose asked surprise.

"We're going to a fancy restaurant tonight and you have to look nice to get in." Holmes sniffed. "I didn't want to take you because I did think you would… like to act like ladies for a night but Watson said it would be a treat for you two."

Klaine looked unhappy. "The color of the dress is horrible!"

"It was the only dresses I could find now please; just behave for a few hours."

Rose groaned and fell onto the couch. "I guess the s 'mores fight will have to wait until tomorrow then."

That evening the two girls sat stiffly in their seats wishing they were back at home.

"Isn't this nice?" Holmes said grinning over at them.

"Yes." Lied Klaine. "Lovely really."

"Do you girls want to try some wine?" asked Watson.

"Yes!" They both exclaimed.

"Um, aren't they too young for that?" Holmes cast a disapproving eye at the glasses.

"I lied that they were 21."

"How did you manage that?"

"I said they were just short and had baby faces."

"And they believed you?" asked Rose amazed.

"People aren't always smart enough to put two and two together."

As the evening wore on Watson started to regret letting them have that privilege. They kept at it until they were drunk as skunks (they had soon ditched wine for alcohol.)

"We drunk not!" giggled Rose slapping her hand on the table. "We so sober."

"Watch this!" Klaine exclaimed. She stood up and started walking around hitching up her dress all the way up to her knees causing people to stare at her.

"Sit down!" hissed Holmes pulling her down.

"What?" she asked laughing and trying to make the chair spin.

Watson got up and helped them out of their chairs. "I think you've had enough tonight."

"No, no, no!" Rose picked up a glass and tried to drink more. "I've only just started!"

Watson led the girls out of the diner leaving Holmes to pay the tab.

"Enough already!" he sighed. "I'm going to call a cab and you two are going straight to bed."

"Awwwww I wanted marshmallow my fight." Klaine complained.

With difficulty Watson managed to hail a cab and keep a hand on each girl. He was surprised though to find a gun pointed at his face when he opened the door.

"Where's the paper?" a gruff voiced asked.

"Paper?"

Two men hopped out and grabbed each girl drugging them and stuffing them into the cab.

Watson jumped one but was almost instantly pulled and thrown off by the second. He felt his head his stone wall behind him. The world spun blurring slightly. Shaking his head he managed to look up in time to see the taxi shoot off, taking both girl with it.

He got up but stumbled and fell back to the ground. Right before he passed out he hoped Holmes would find him.

_Rose & Klaine:_

"Ugh…" groaned Rose. "What happened?"

Klaine had been waiting for her sister to wake up for some time. She had gotten a smaller amount of the drug but it had still been enough to knock her out all through the night.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that we're not in kanas anymore."

Rose looked around and realized she was right (Kanas = Baker Street). They were in a small room on a hard floor, with one T.V. and a few blankets. They were still in there dresses though they were a bit dirty.

"Um… O.K. then." She thought. "Maybe were in the back room from the dinner place we were yesterday."

"They wouldn't have locked the door."

At that moment the door flew opened and a man walked into the room.

I hope you're comfortable. He said. "Now, tell me, where is the letter that one of you so carefully took with you from Mr. Sertarts house?"

"Randy's you mean?" Rose asked surprise.

"Yes, that's the one."

"We don't have it, sorry." Rose growled.

The man narrowed his eyes. "You're lying."

"Am not."

"I'm not playing games with you girly!" he cried making both girls jump.

"Neither am I!" Rose hopped she sounded braver then she felt.

He snarled and threw a few DVD's at them. "I think these will help you change your mind."

After he left Klaine picked up the discs and cringed.

"Twilight, 1-4 movies." She moaned. "I actually wish we did have that stupid letter now!"

**_A/N: Modern torture. Horrible O.o. I'll make you guys listen to "I love you" purple dinosaur song too. _**


	13. Chapter 13

"Watson…"

Watson heard a distant voice calling his name. But he didn't want to leave where ever he was for some reason. So peaceful…

"Watson…Watson!"

His eyes flew open and he looked around wildly. He relaxed after seeing his friends face but winced in because of the pain in his head.

"Oh thank god, you're awake!" Holmes sighed with relief. "For a moment I believed you had stopped breathing."

"No, I'm a zombie, of course I'm breathing." Watson sat up but when he started seeing black dots he laid back down.

"Bloody well scared me to death when I saw you laying on the ground with a pool of blood forming." Holmes grumbled. "Speaking of which, where are those pesky girls?"

The memoires flew back to Watson and hit him like a slap in the face. The men, the girls being drugged and kidnapped in their silly drunken state, him being thrown into a wall.

"They were kidnapped. We have to save them Holmes!" Watson cried.

Holmes raised an eyebrow. "Kidnapped? What on earth for? I certainly feel bad for their kidnappers. They must be dyeing of annoyance by now."

"Holmes, this isn't funny!" Watson snapped. "They asked about some paper or letter. I didn't understand what they meant though."

Holmes's face darkened. "Letter? What letter?"

Mrs. Hudson popped in. "Oh, one of the girls? She had it in her pocket; luckily I saved it from the clothes washer."

She handed the telegram to Holmes who instantly scanned over the few words.

He cursed under his breath. "I told them not to touch anything… There more trouble than their worth." He tore his coat off the hanger. "Watson, if you're up to it, please bring your gun and I will bring my cane."

Rose and Klaine:

"I'm. Bored. As. Heck." Rose complained, throwing a DVD every time she said a word at her sister.

"Well, what do you expect me to do?" asked Klaine, who caught every DVD being thrown. "I don't exactly have a laptop with me do i?"

"I didn't ask for one, I'm just saying I'm bored."

"I know I heard."

"Don't throw an attitude with me."

"Excuse me? I wasn't throwing an attitude so why don't you-"

But she was interrupted by the door opening again. This time it was a guard, not the odd man from before. He pushed somebody into the room with them and shut the door behind him.

"Ouch!" the new arrival exclaimed. She turned around and started cussing the guard out within an inch of his life before realizing there were other people around her.

"Well," Rose said making the girl jump, "You really make good first impressions don't you?"

The girl blushed. "Sorry. I didn't think… I, um… you know what never mind." She put a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm… Virginia. Nice to meet you."

The girl, Virginia, was tallish looking. She had a slight build but not one that made her look like a guy. Just a slight one like an athlete has. She wore all black, from her shoes, to her hair band. She wore a long sleeve shirt and pants, and a black leather jacket. All her clothes looked slightly sloppy, but in a good way. Her brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Rose noticed she wore a ring with a skull imprinted onto it.

"Well, I have to say, this isn't exactly a place to be meeting people just for conversations." Klaine said. "Why are you here anyways?"

"I don't know. They just threw me in here after shoving me into a car." She looked untrustingly at them. "Why what did you two do?"

"We stole a letter and they got mad." Rose said.

She nodded slowly. "What's that?" she pointed at the floor where two new CD's laid.

Klaine bent over and looked at them in horror. "_Justin Beiber?" _

At that moment out of a speaker in the wall, Rebecca Black started singing her "Friday" song.

Rose pouted. "First kidnapped, then twilighted, now Rebecca black AND Justin Beiber."

Virginia looked frustrated. "Ugh, that's all? What no paper? No pencils?"

Klaine and Rose both shook their heads.

Virginia sat cross legged on the floor and pouted. "Wow, torture it is then…"

Klaine groaned as "Friday" started playing again. "Where is that freaking letter when you need it?"

_**A/N: Ok, yes, I've been late. I'm sorry; I've been drawing my heart out lately and um… going places with a certain guy. XD Ok, I was distracted. Hee hee. My sister and I had great fun thinking up tortures for you guys. I'll think of more later. **_


	14. Chapter 14

Rose and Klaine learned a lot about Virginia in next few days. She enjoyed drawing, writing, watching T.V. and sleeping. They also learned she had once gotten high, stolen about everything there was worth stealing, had gotten suspended from school more times than she'd like to admit.

Rose thought. "Hey, wait, if you're a thief, can you open locks?"

She looked questionably at her. "Yes, if I had a toothpick."

"A toothpick?"

She nodded sheepishly. "Um, yeah. I open my sister's bedroom a lot to get at her candy."

Klaine looked up hopefully. "Could you unlock the door that keeps us in here?"

Virginia looked thoughtful. Yes, probably. But I'd need time…"

Rose raised her hand. "Ohh, maybe you could try to do it at night. We could escape than."

"It'd be harder to see but yes its sounds like a better option.

Klaine smiled. "O.K. then, I have a plan. Listen closely…"

When two men walked into our prison/bedroom with our dinner, all girls were pleased to see they were serving corn, something easily stuck in teeth.

"Oh, could I please have a toothpick?" asked Virginia pretending to try to get something out of her teeth.

The bigger of the men grunted and left the room and came back several minutes later with one. Virginia thanked him and he left.

It wasn't too many hours later when it got dark and Rose and Klaine encouraged Virginia to start cracking.

The girl seemed to go into a trance listening and moving the toothpick sometimes slowly moving the doorknob to see if she had succeeded yet.

After several minutes of tense silence Virginia smiled and opened the door.

"Let's get out of her!" Rose said starting for the now open door. "I've had enough of Justin Beiber and Darren Criss and Chris Colfer singing Christmas Carols off reruns!"

Virginia caught her arm. "Slow down we need to arm ourselves just in case one of those goons comes up and tries to catch us again."

"With what?"

"With these." She handed out long sharp switch blades.

"Where…" asked Rose staring at hers.

"I took it from one of their pockets. I have to say there not as good as I hoped they would have been but beggars can't be choices'."

Klaine paled slightly. "We won't use these against anybody…"

"Then threaten them, leave it to me to do the actual cutting and slicing and if necessary, killing."

"Hopefully it won't have to come to that." Rose muttered. "Let's go."

_Sherlock P.O.V:_

Watson and I stood outside the small office building where I understood through certain sources the girls had been taken to.

"Watson, I've planned something for you to do while I sneak in to get the girls."

"And that would be what exactly?" Watson asked.

"I want you to blow up on side of the building."

"That's insane!" he cried. "Even for you!"

"Let me rephrase that. I want you to pretend to blow up the side of the building"

"How?"

"I took a special effects class." He replied simply. "Just light the match on the low explosives. Mostly burning the wallpaper and wood flying. It scares them to death but it won't kill anybody, just chase them out of the building."

"But, what if the girls are left inside and it catches fire?"

"I'll have them out by then. Just get going." Holmes jumped over the wall and disappeared leaving a very disgruntled Watson behind.

Grumbling, Watson snuck through into the building and after much time, finally finding the very wall that he was to "Blow up"."

But just as he lit a match he felt a sudden jerk of his neck and a cold, hard object pressed against your throat and a gruff voice, "Well, look what we have here…"

_**A/N: I'm sorry ya'll I've been very bad authors… I've been in a very depressed mood lately and though I have been a bit better I did try to do suicide. I'm definitely not proud of it… I'm really better now! Promise. **_


	15. Chapter 15

Sherlock snuck slowly into a window. Looking around he carefully replaced the window and crept down a hallway. It wasn't long before he found the room where the girls were being kept.

"You there?" he hissed.

When nobody replied he opened the door (to his surprise was unlocked) and walked inside.

What he also didn't expect was a gun in his face and a smiling man.

"Hello Sherlock." The man said. "I've been waiting for you."

Sherlock raised his arms in surrender and the man advanced.

"Ah, I'm sure you've come for those girls? Your too late, they've gone. I told them to get rid of all three of them tomorrow but I guess they couldn't wait."

Sherlock clenched his jaws. "What did you do to them?"

"I, Mr. Holmes, didn't touch a hair on their head. My men did."

Holmes growled. "Who's the third girl? I only came for two."

"Ah, that one. She's not of importance is she? She's a thief and a…"

"I didn't ask what she did I asked who she was."

"Nobody of importance." He cocked his head. "But you have something that's important to me."

"The letter."

"Proof of my contact."

"Dear Randy," recited Holmes, "Meet in the same place. Don't bring Sam. V. V stands for Victor or maybe another person?"

The man tightened his grip on the gun. "I care too much to let her pay for my mistakes Mr. Holmes."

"Who?" demanded Holmes.

"I don't think you're in a position to ask questions now are you? Now, if you could just hand over the letter…"

_Watson:_

Watson retched up and gripped the arm around his neck.

"Wait stop." Said another voice behind him. "It's Watson!"

"Who?"

To Watson's relief the knife was removed from his neck and a similar person hugged him.

"Rose, Klaine, you scared me to death." He said hugging both girls.

"Actually it wasn't us it was Virginia."

He looked around and spotted a girl standing awkwardly to the side.

"Um, sorry about the knife…" she said shifting her weight. "I thought you were one of the goons who've been guarding us."

"Oh, don't worry about that. Just scared me to death."

"Um, what exactly were you doing?" asked Rose.

Watson glanced at the wall. "Hurry and get out of here now. I have to um… 'blow up' this side of the building."

"What?" Klaine mouth dropped open.

Virginia nodded though. "Alright let's get out." She grabbed the others and steered them away. "Good luck."

Watson relit the match and held it to the fuse which began to burn immediately. Jumping up he ran out the way the others ran and had just escaped the building when the wall exploded.

_Holmes:_

Holmes looked around when he heard the explosion silently thanking Watson.

The man Victor stood in front of the door the only exit. "You're not leaving until you give me that letter."

"Move or we both die."

"NO!" Victor cocked the gun. "Hand it over now and I'll let you leave unharmed. Just give it to me!"

"I don't have it."

"You lie!" he hissed.

"I don't, shot me than. I don't have it."

Victor looked around widely, desperately.

"If you tell me who you're defending I'll make sure it's destroyed. Just tell me!" Sherlock cried watching the flames building up behind the man.

Victor sobbed slightly. "My daughter. Virginia. She killed him. She's a thief and an assassin."

_Rose and Klaine:_

As all the girls and Watson ran outside they were relieved to be unharmed but worried about Holmes.

"Will he be ok?" asked Rose worriedly.

"He's survived worse." Panted Watson.

"Oh, good." Said Virginia. "I wouldn't want another one hurt today."

Watson looked at her puzzled. "Another…?"

Virginia flipped open her pocket knife and held it to Klaine neck.

"Sorry, I have to do this, you'll understand." She said sadly.

Klaine's eyes grew huge and she stiffened.

Rose stared at her. "What… what are you doing?"

Virginia stared right at Watson. "I need it Watson. I really need it. I can't be put in jail, I'm too young to be put in for life."

Watson stared at her in disbelief. "You…"

"Yes it was me. He was a threat against my father. He found out about he's illegal trades, the illegal immigrants, his spies. I wouldn't let daddy suffer. I signed the letter with a V. to make him think it was my father going to talk but it was me. I killed him. I'm a thief but I failed to get that letter and it threatened my father again."

Klaine muttered, "Talk about daddy's little girl."

Virginia sighed. "Watson hand it over."

"I don't…"

"Yes you do. Holmes had the letter but gave it to you because he would think it would be safe."

Watson slowly took it out but hesitated. "Let her go."

"Give it to me and I'll let her go. Same time, we both let go same time."

Watson agreed and the trade was made. Klaine returned to her sister and Watson shaking but unharmed.

Virginia sighed. "Sorry ya'll." She pocketed the knife and the letter then ran for all she was worth.

_**A/N: Now, let's see if I can save Holmes. Basically the 'Father" was in a scandal including a couple murders, blackmail, illegal items and immigrants for cheap labor. He worked in a tobacco, textile, and silver factory and was a very rich man. Randy was his business partner and he decided he would get a big reward if he rated out his friend. Victor or 'daddy' agreed to set a date to make a deal with money to convince him to stay and not tell but the daughter knew this would never work. She sent the letter to meet him someplace but getting anticay went to his house and killed him there instead. She forgot the not when she left and made a plan with her father to retrieve it. He'd go after Holmes to make sure he didn't have it and she'd gain the trust of the girls pretending to be kidnapped like them. In the end one of them would get it in the end. Sam was the third business partner but had no idea what was going on. I thought I'd just tell you because I'm not clear in stories. :P**_


	16. Chapter 16

Holmes started as a huge piece of the ceiling fell behind him. He had to get out of there _now! _

"You," Holmes grabbed the man. "Where is the nearest window or door?"

Victor gapped. "The nearest door is downstairs and the nearest window is right outside this door here. But I can't _jump_ from it! I'd break every bone in my body."

"Then you can take the chance of running through flames. Good bye Mr. Victor and good luck."

Holmes released the man and flew out of the room. He coughed entering the hallway for it built up with smoke and flames. Lifting his coat over his mouth he ran towards the window and threw it open. He took deep breaths of fresh air than toppled out of it.

_Rose and Klaine:_

Watson drew out his gun but Rose grabbed his arm.

"No, don't shoot her!"

Watson lowered the gun. "I thought if I could make her stop…"

"No, she's a good person really, don't hurt her. Maybe she'll see sense soon."

Klaine grumbled about how holding a knife to their throats wasn't exactly 'nice'."

Holmes suddenly appeared at Watson's shoulder. "Hello, what exactly have I missed?"

Watson turned around and took in the appearance of his friend. His clothes had been ripped and were falling apart. There was dirt and ash on his usually pale face.

"What happened to you?"

"Oh, this?" he said removing a twig from his hair. "I had the misfortune to land in thorn patch. Quite painful as you can imagine. I see you girls made it out safely."

"Where's the…" Started Rose but her sentence was cut off as the building gave a mighty groan and it crumbled unable to support any more of its weight.

"Oh…"

They stood in silence for a few minutes watching the building burn like a massive bonfire. Just as the sirens started they all turned and began to walk away, towards home.

After a good night's sleep, clean clothes and a hearty meal provided by Mrs. Hudson, Rose and Klaine told there story to Sherlock.

Holmes had not been surprised when he heard how Virginia took the letter. Just very disappointed.

"There goes the evidence that we needed." He sighed. "Another case I have solved but been unable to capture the murderer."

"Case you solved?" Rose raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean _we?_"

"No I meant," he glanced up at a glaring Watson. "Alright yes I meant we. Another case we have solved."

Klaine and Rose cheered. "Yes, now we get to be in one of Watson's stories!"

"Actually girls, I'm afraid you won't be." Said Watson sadly.

"What? Why?"

"Well, think about it as a protected witness program. We don't want your identities getting out and than you have several people after you. We don't want you to get hurt."

Both girls pouted but didn't argue. They had to agree, they rather didn't want to be kidnapped and stuffed into a small room again. Especially one with horrible music selections.

"Will we ever see Virginia again?" asked Rose.

"Yes, maybe you will. She might not forget you too soon." said Holmes.

"Is that bad?"

"It could be."

Just then Mrs. Hudson walked into the room carrying two suitcases. "Here you are girls, your cab is here."

"Cab?" asked Watson.

"Oh, we forgot to tell you. Um, we kind of have to go home." Said Rose sadly. "I mean, we have a family too we can't stay here forever."

Klaine nodded. "Although we wish we could."

Watson looked sadly at their suitcases. "Before you go, I have something for you."

He walked over to his desk and pulled out several notebooks and his gun. Running back over to the girls he handed to them the objects.

"What's this?" Both girls asked.

"I thought you'd like some souvenirs from your visit." He replied. "The notebooks are um… Something Sherlock thought he'd give you. It's some of the cases he had before I arrived. He wrote them."

Sherlock sighed. "Yes, just don't blab about them."

Rose stared at them like it was they were the biggest jewels in the world.

Watson gave Klaine the gun. "This is um, was mine. It's my old war revolver. I'd like you girls to have it."

"Really?"

Mrs. Hudson reappeared in the doorway. "The cab man is getting impatient girls. You'd better hurry."

Watson gave both girls and hug and Sherlock sheepishly did the same.

"Good bye, keep in touch with emails and your always welcome back." Watson said battling tears.

The girls left jumping into the cab with all their new gifts from the two men. They were waving all the way until they turned a corner and were lost from sight.

Holmes turned from the window and picked up his violin. He started and hollow little tune as Watson said,

"Baker street is going to be a little more empty from now on."

Holmes nodded. Putting down his Violin he walked into his room to get something than cried out.

"DANG IT!" he came out covered in a brown substance and white cream.

"What on earth happened to you?" asked Watson trying not to laugh.

"Chocolate spray guns and whipped cream cannons." He said. "And a note reading, 'Remember we'll be back, enjoy our gift.'."

_**A/N: *Sniff* Oh, Yes, this is the last chapter of **_**THIS **_**story. Ya'll get home and all your folks went crazy asking where you were. ;D don't worry, more adventures you'll have with the famous Sherlock Holmes, And the loyal Doctor Watson. And Positively. Time with some… "Guidance " (old farts who make stupid ideas to make you feel better) and some with my forbidden boyfriend helped :3 I've been a lot more smiles again and I'm better if I'm typing stories too.**_


	17. CREDITS

It's time for the most dreaded credits: 

My thanks goes out to Rose Sliverpen who without support, several "Emails", her humor, could have never made this story as interesting or worthwhile as it is now. Also other thanks go out to Klaine Luneville who came along and added her humor and wits. I couldn't ask for a better pair of readers.

I do not own any Sherlock Holmes characters, nor Rose and Klaine. Only the story line and Virginia are mine.

:3 :D :) ;) :P

-Epicfailwriter/Ginny Wallace/ Virginia Minten.


End file.
